Shark In The Water
by devstar4
Summary: Shark in the Water, With Eli and Clare the passion is instant and runs deep. What will happen when Eli spirals downward and Clare tries to save him? Take my degrassi quiz on quizilla/devstar4
1. Your the best thing

You're the Best Thing Part 1

(After Try-Honesty Part 2 right after Fitz bumps Eli on the shoulder

Song to play while listening..(optional) Better with you- Five times august)

"You can't keep fighting Fitz" Clare said with a worried look in her big blue eyes. It almost broke Eli's heart.

"I can't just let him keep bullying people Clare".

"Please… look at you", she said touching his lips where the cut was. I don't want you to get hurt even more. Eli looked into her eyes and saw her true fear.

"Okay Clare, I'll make peace, besides, I think I finally put Fitz in his place". Said Eli looking back at the bully, who gave him a cold hard glare. Of course the war wasn't over. He couldn't possibly tell Clare that, but inside, he knew it was just getting started.

"Adam"! Clare said, running down the hallway trying to flag him down. Startled that anyone at all was calling his name, he dropped his bag and turned around.

"Ad-" Something caught Clare's attention. "Adam why do you have tampons in your bag"? She whispered as she pointed at them scattered on the floor.

"Shit" said Adam. "They're for my sister, home sick, has the flu, nasty stuff. She needed me to pick up a box. He said, trying to laugh it off.

"Okay um.." Clare said blocking the strange thought from her mind. _Whew close one._

"Adam, I need the truth, is Eli going to do anything bad? If he is, someone needs to be there to stop him! We know Fitz, he's a dangerous guy-"

"Yeah well, Eli's got it taken care of" Adam said, catching Clare off-guard. "You would be better off just staying out of it".

"But Adam!"

"I gotta fly Clare, just trust me, it'll all work out, Eli's got it covered". Somehow..she didn't seem so sure.

Eli-gold49: Blue Eyes

Clare-e-23: …

Eli-gold49: Something wrong?

Clare-e-23: Everything's great

Eli-gold49:Come on Clare…

Clare-e-23:…

Clare-e-23:Adam said you were going to "Take care" of Fitz

Eli-gold49:You have nothing to worry about

_Then I'm going to make sure of it._

Clare-e-23: Come over

Eli-gold49: Wow, Clare ;) do we have a shark in the water?

Clare-e-23: Not like that…

Eli-gold49: I would love to, but can't.

Clare-e-23: ?

Eli-gold49: Trust me, I would drop anything anytime to hang, except this.

Eli-gold49: Just, trust me.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Go back home. No, you coward, you have to keep him from getting hurt. Oh what are you kidding, he's a wild stallion! Wild Stallion…? Lame._

Clare heard the voices in her head fight back and forth all the way to Elis house. It wasn't hard to find, considering it was the only one with a hearse in the front. She smiled at Morty and walked up to the door and around the back of the house. Looking for any window that could possibly be Eli's. The one in the far back with a skull and crossbones spray painted on it seemed like the best bet. The window light was still on. She grabbed a rock and chucked it at the window. Nothing. Again. Nothing. "Eli!" She whisper-screamed. The curtains parted and the window opened.

"Clare? What the-" You lied to me Eli". "Let me explain, Clare".

I was going to go down to the Ravine at 9 to pound Fitz face in, but- "NO!" Claire screamed.

"Shhh" said Eli, as he clasped a hand over her mouth. "Eli, im not letting you go down to the…the, Ravine"…she said with a deep breath. "Why, Clare"? "Because horrible things have happened there"! "Im not going to let you go". "Clare, please-" "NO!" She said as she grabbed his face, and pulled it centimeters away from her own, her breath hot on his. "You're the best thing that has happened to me in awhile Elijah Goldsworthy, I'm not letting you get away, she said, all of the embarrassing feelings pouring out of him". "Well Clare.." Eli said, his adorable lopsided smirk expanding and melting her heart. "I'm going to need a little more convincing". He grinned. "No problem". Clare said as she pulled him into the moonlight.


	2. Kiss me

"Come here", I said as Clare walked forward, beautifully in the moonlight. I was nervous, of course, I had hardly touched a girl in my life, but when she wrapped her arms around me and traced the line along my lips, instincts kicked in. Our mouths became one in an instant. I could feel Clare…really feel her, as much as you can feel a person, without touching them sexually. Her breath was my breath, our tongues danced around in perfect sync, around, around and around.

We found ourselves in a secluded clearing down by the ravine.

"Eli"! Clare gasped, out of breath, "your, um...your making me hot".

"Wow, Clare". I said, my signature smirk making it's way cross my face. I heard Clare giggle at the pure awkwardness that had just come out of her mouth as I went in for another kiss.

"Just for the record", she started, "I'm not wearing any underwear".

_Okay so that wasn't exactly what she said, but hey, a guy can dream. Duh I wanted more, I mean…what guy wouldn't. Clare was the most amazing girl I'd ever encountered, but she had boundaries, and as long as I got Clare, I would respect them, I wanted Clare more than anything._

"Clare". I said…stopping for one quick request, "I like you… a lot, I j-just, I…I want you, I need you…with me. Not just as friends. I-.

"Shhh", She interjected and put a finger to my lips.

_There's something about her and my lips._

"Kiss Me".

"But Clare, I"

"Kiss Me, Elijah Goldsworthy, kiss me and I promise, I'll be yours forever.

_Fair Enough._

I slid my hands down her back, dipped her and laid the most passionate and dizzying kiss on Clare's lips that I could. "Clare, I lo-"

"Oh Eli…".

_Ugh. Two syllables. Good for…Oh shit. Fitz._


	3. Hole in the Wall

Check out my quiz on Quizilla. If Clare were to deal you a tarot, which one would you get? Take the quiz and write me a review with the quiz result you got! Pretty PleaseJ

.com/quizzes/17158230/if-clare-were-to-deal-you-a-tarot-which-one-would-it-be

Clare's POV

Oh god. Fitz is here, and…me…and, and, and Eli and..Oh god.

"Eliiii"! Fitz said in his sing-songy snaky tone that made me want to barf. 'Time to pound your face in-" "Come on Fitz, can't we just call this thing off-, UGHHH"! Before Eli could finish, Fitz had socked him right in the gut, hard. "Eli"! I squealed!

"Eli, looks like your little girlfriend wants you. Why don't you make her proud"? And kick, *kick* my, *kick*, ass *kick*. By this time Eli was on the ground and writhing in pain! Breaking into sobs, I screamed, my heart broke into tinier and tinier pieces, it's like seeing a puppy being ran over. Just as Fitz was about to kick him again, I spoke up. "Please, stop, stop…I'll do anything as long as you leave us alone".

"Anything"? Fitz said. And I knew what was coming.

"Come here Clare", said Fitz, with that ugly, nasty smirk on his face.

"Kiss me Clare", he said, his disgusting, beer aroma breath on mine, "I-I-I-"

"Do it"! He yelled! "Do it! Right…in front, of, Eli", He said, turning his face into a Cheshire Cat grin. "I've always liked smart girls Clare". He snarled.

"Eli, im sorry", I began. "I lo-".

"Just do it Clare"! Eli said in pain. I couldn't bare watching him struggling to breath. Fitz's lips moved toward mine. I had to do something fast, I had just met Eli, and I think I was falling in love with him, I wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize it, so I though fast.

"I'm sorry Fitz".

"Sorry, We-?"

"About your nards- *CRUNCH* I nailed him as hard as I could in his personal area, and despite drastic drawback, I saw my boyfriend smile.

_Boyfriend, huh. …J _

"Booya"! Eli said, quoting Adam. Fitz was on the ground in pain. I had bought us enough time to scurry into Morty and head back.

"Lets just go to my house", Eli said. Still struggling to breath. "No one is home anyways".

_Im probably grounded anyways. Screw It._

"Um..Eli" I said, wearily…we have a problem. He looked at me with concern.

"I can't drive". He took my hand in his and pulled it over to the shift lever. "Put this into drive", he said moving our hands back. "Start the car", he said, putting the keys in the ignition, "and hit the gas". Before I knew it, we were moving.

"Haven't you taken drivers ed yet Clare"?

_Actually Eli, with my parents fighting, KC and Jenna hooking up and well you…I haven't exactly had time to head to the DMV!_

"No". I said meekly.

"It's okay Clare, just do everything I told you, and focus on the road, we should be there in no time". He said putting his left hand on the small of my back. "You can do it".

Within 10 minutes, we were back at Eli's. "Are you sure we can do this"? I said. "What if your parents come home..?" I stopped, knowing full well what I was getting myself into.

"He won't Clare".

_He?_

"He"?

_Here it comes_.

Lets just head in.

_There it goes._

I decided that this want the best time to ask. I would find out, I promised myself that.

I looked at the nearest clock. It was almost 1 am. I wondered if my parents were even awake. I tried my best to worry…but surprisingly. I couldn't. My parent never ever check my room in the middle of the night. They hadn't called my cell. As soon as I was there by six AM, I was good.

"So are we sleeping here"? I asked, out of curiosity.

_If he was going to kick me out he might as well do it now._

"Yeah"- Eli started. "Let me just get the- Ouch..". He groaned in pain. "Still hurts".

"Why don't you lay down I motioned him toward the bed". "I'll get you some water". I walked into the kitchen, or where I thought was the kitchen and looked around. It was a normal house, with normal windows and a normal door, everything was normal except. The hole in the wall?

"Eli, why was there a hole in the-". I stopped, I heard a delicate snoring sound when I entered the room. And there, on his bed…curled up in the fetal position was Elijah Goldsworthy. What a sight, I bent down and kissed his cheek. Seeing his signature grin spread across his face.

"I love you Elijah Goldsworthy".


	4. Better with you

Better With You. Eli's POV

"Zzzzz, zzzzz, zzzzzz" I heard a buzzing coming from Clare's jacket pocket.

_Her alarm…5:30 am._

She was still asleep on the bed.

"Clare", I shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up, sleeping beauty".

"Is my prince here"? She said as she yawned and quickly snapped back to reality, blushing at what she just said. At some point in the night I'd woken up, moved Clare to the bed, and retired on the futon across from her. I just seemed like the proper thing to do. I mean, who could even think about doing something even remotely close to making that delicate little face scrunch up in worry. She was so innocent sleeping, like a bird in a new scary surrounding, however completely at home.

"I've got to get going, she said". Giving me a kiss on the cheek. This caused a domino effect, she grabbed my face In her hands, kissed me on the lips, grabbed my arms, kissed my hands.

_Saint Clare_

"I'll wait for you at lunch", I said as we kissed one last time before our departure.

"Clare, I lo-..left my keys inside, I said stepping out of my house and walking toward Morty, "let me go get them."

_Close One._

Had Clare intended for me to hear what she said last night, Well. I heard. It made me smile. Really smile a real smile for the first time in years. As I drove Clare home at the bitter time of 5:30 am the ride was silent, two sleepy eyed teens in the haze of the suburbs. Our bodies and minds were seconds from shutting down, however, the moment was pure bliss.

"How are you going to get in"? I asked, curious to how Saint Claire had pulled off such a drastic escape.

"Left the window open", She said sliding out of the car, "Bye". She said blowing me a kiss.

_I love you too Clare Edwards._

_Clares Pov_

I was extremely careful as to how quiet I could be tiptoeing to the back of my house, unlatching the gate and walking up the stairs that led up to our balcony and more importantly, my bedroom window. It was cracked just like I had left it, door was shut, bed was made-with two pillows expertly placed underneath the covers, in case of a midnight check-in, and my computer was still…on? That's weird, I could of sworn I turned it off. Oh well. Too tired to even think straight, I collapsed on the bed until mom came screaming down the hallway for me to get up. Lets calculate kids, Ol' Clare got 1, 2, 3 hours of sleep last night.

_A record._

But it was all worth it. Last night with Eli had been pure magic. There was just something about him. Something that made him perfect, was it the way he spoke, sometimes bunching up words, or even expanding them, his cute accent made Clare wonder. Maybe it was the way his smirk hit his face just as Clare turned to look at him. Maybe it was the way he looked at you, that makes you want to curl up next to him and learn everything about him. Or be his best friend. There was something special about Eli.

"I'm telling you Alli, that's what I did last night". Clare said, explaining the adventurous night with Eli she had had just before.

"There's no way Saint Ca-Laire, got more action that me in a night, than I've gotten all through high school"!

"Oh Alli, we didn't do anything, besides, you can take credit here, you're the one who dropped my glasses in the first place, if it weren't for you…I would have never met Eli.

_What a tragedy that would be_

"Hey Blue Eyes", Eli sang as I sat down with him at lunch that day.

"Glad you could grace me with you presence". That sent shivers tingling all over my body.

_Tell me where did I go wrong before you?_

"So, I was thinking", I started…

"Do you want to go out"? Eli said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

_Before you came along._

"Like on a proper date", I finished for him. He grinned his signature grin,.

"You took the words right out of my mouth". He said.

_It seems like I was lost._

"So. Where should we have this said "date" at, he said doing the air quotations with his hands that made me laugh.

_So use me, don't let me screw it up, I believe you Oh, and I need you now, to make it better off some how…_

"How about.." I started, looking around. "The Degrassi Carnival"?

_To make it better off somehow._

"It's a date".

Please Review, I need some!J Please don't flame b/c of the song, if you don't like it tell me. I wont do it again. Tell me what you want to see happen at the carnival. ThanksJ


End file.
